the Princess and the Snake
by MarissaRosee
Summary: In the aftermath of the war, the students return to Hogwarts for their final year. One problem, Hermione has lost her memory. Surprisingly, she grows close to a certain Draco Malfoy. However, as her memories resurface, will the prince lose his princess?
1. The Forgetful Princess

Full summary:

In the aftermath of the Second Wizarding War, the students return to Hogwarts for their final year of teaching. Everyone is returning, however, things aren't as they used to be. Hermione, the brightest witch of her age, has lost her memory. She doesn't remember her teachers or her peers. Harry and the Weasley's have been trying to help her, however, her memory isn't coming back. She remembers the war, and that she was on the winning side, but everything gets really jumbled up and confuses her. As they enter their final year, Hermione strikes up a surprising relationship with the Slytherin Prince himself. But as the year lingers on, and Hermione's memory starts to resurface, what will become of her relationship with Draco?

_Okay, so i'm not sure if i'm going to continue with this story or not. However, i figure i should post the first chapter and see if anyone is interested. Read, Comment, Enjoy(:_

* * *

1.

Hermione stared out the window as the train pulled away from King's Cross Station. The morning was quite gloomy, dark clouds rolling in from the distance, and that just made Hermione's mood darken. Ron, Ginny, and Harry sat in the compartment with her, their chatter dying out as they notice their friend's quiet exterior.

"You alright Hermione?" Ginny asks, scooting closer to her friend. Hermione didn't remove her gaze from the window as she shrugged. "Something is obviously wrong. What is it?"

Hermione shook her head, fearful that if she spoke, the tears she had kept hidden would burst out without her wanting. She wanted her friends to understand that and quite asking, but of course these were her friends and they always needed to meddle.

"Hermione, is this about the memory loss? Come on, you know you'll be alright. We recapped all this summer about what has happened and-"

Hermione didn't want to listen to any of her friends speak about how she had improved so much since the start of the summer. "Yes Ronald I know! God, don't tell me again about how much I've "improved". Sure I remember your guys' names but that's it! I still can't remember anything that has happened since I was eleven." Hermione screamed. Her three friends stared at her, not sure what to say. The small compartment seemed with grow smaller with each passing second. Ginny placed one of her delicate hands on Hermione's shoulder, but Hermione shrugged it off and stood.

"Hermione, don't do this. We understand-"

Hermione laughed, a cold harsh one. "You understand? Understand what? The feeling of not remembering anything? Of having a hazy memory of the last five years? You don't have any idea how I feel right now!" She screamed before the tears spilled over her face and she ran out of the compartment. She slammed the door behind her as she entered the hallways separated both sides of the glass compartments. Some of the doors were open, and the children inside stared at her with wide eyes. Hermione sworn under her breath as she walked down. She was supposed to be the "brightest witch of her age" but at this moment she felt her stupidity drowning her. She couldn't understand how she had to have been the one to develop the memory loss. Why she had to be the one who forgot nearly everything that had happened in the past five years.

She needed to find a compartment where she could be alone, where she didn't have to worry about anyone asking her questions. There weren't any empty compartments, however she found one that only accompanied one girl. She opened the door slightly, and found a small framed girl staring up at her. She looked to the around the same age with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. Her clothes were a mixed-match of colors and patterns and she seemed to be reading a magazine. Which incidentally looked to be upside down.

"Can I sit down here?" Hermione asks, rubbing the stray tears from her eyes. She sniffled as she stood in the entryway, waiting to see what this girl would say. For a moment, she was frightened that she would say no, however, the girl just smiled and nodded her head.

Graciously, Hermione smiled halfheartedly and closed the door behind her. She sat opposite the pale girl who sat staring at her. "Do I know you?" Hermione asks, timidly. It wasn't in her nature to be so afraid and scared, however, some days were worst than others.

The girl smiles a crooked smile and nods. "My name's Luna. Luna Lovegood. And since you have no recollection of me, I'm guessing the rumors are true. The famous Hermione Granger has lost

her memory." Luna says, picking up another one of her magazines and handing it over to her. "I can tell you don't want to talk, but if you do, you'll find me somehow." Hermione stares at her and grabs the magazine. And just like that, Luna goes back to reading. She stares at her for a few more moments, until she glance down at the magazine in her hand.

It was going to be a long trip, at least she had something to read.

* * *

Hours later, Hermione had lost track of the time, when night had fallen, the train rolled into a stop. She looked out the window, hoping that seeing the station would bring any memories back to her. It didn't. She changed quickly, and then stepped off the train, looking for her friends. They had meant well, and she wanted to apologize for being a miserable bitch.

However, as she glanced from side to side, watching all the students pass around her, she felt quite dizzy and sick. She was overwhelmed and afraid, and she needed to find someone familiar quickly. She watched around until she felt fed up and started walking around the crowd looking for them.

Many said hello to her, and she nodded and smiled in return, however her eyes stayed grim, watching for anyone she would recognize. Finally giving up, she figured she would find them inside, so she climbed into one of the empty wagons, awaiting for the thestral to pull it away. However, just before it was to leave, Hermione felt the wagon shake as three others stepped into it. She didn't look away from the area of woods she was staring at however.

Draco stared in disbelief as Granger didn't even turn around to the sound of their voices. Blaise and Pansy sat with him, quietly speaking to one another. "She didn't even acknowledge us." Draco spat, nodding over to the bushy haired girl who sat away from them.

Pansy glanced over and then stared at Draco. "Don't you know?" She whispered. Draco looked at her without breaking eye contact.

"Know what Pans?" He asked, annoyed at her already. They hadn't even been back a day and he was already getting annoyed with these people. He wanted nothing more than to get through this year and then escape London altogether. He wanted to live among people who would not know of his face. Who would not know what he had done.

Pansy smiles, her dark hair falling in front of her eyes. "She's lost her memory. Every memory she has grown up with in the last five years, is gone. Don't you read the Daily Prophet?" Draco had turned to glance at the witch who he had watched get tortured in his home. Hermione Granger, didn't remember anything? It was a shocking discovery. For someone to block out five years of their lives, it was a wonder she wasn't still at St. Mungo's.

Draco didn't say a word, he didn't want to. He felt tired and annoyed at coming back here and it hadn't even been a full day. His mother had given him the choice: finish up his last year of schooling in Hogwarts and be supervised for his time there or go to Azkaban for the year, to teach him a lesson for being a death eater. It was an obvious choice, no way in hell would he have ever picked Azkaban. He had heard the stories of the prison cells and he never wanted to step foot in one.

Pansy and Blaise spoke quietly to one another, talking about what their final school year would be like. It amazed Draco how this time last year, the Dark Lord was still alive and London had become the battle ground for his war. So much had changed. But the memories would live on. How Blaise and Pansy could just go on talking like nothing had ever happened was behind him. _But of course, _Draco thought to himself, _they hadn't become Voldemort's pet. _

The ride to the castle took only a few minutes before the giant building came into view. Draco glanced over to Hermione to see her wide eyed expression as she stared up at the castle that stood before them. She looked amazed at its size. _It was true then, _he thought, _she didn't remember anything. _

Hermione stared up at the school, amazement washing over her. How she could not remember a building of this size was beyond her. As the wagon came to a stop, Hermione saw that Harry, Ron, and Ginny were waiting for her outside the school. She climbed off the wagon and ran over to them.

"I'm sorry for running off before." She said to her friends. It was wrong for her to get so angry, even if they didn't understand what she was going through. However she had only caught Ginny's attention. The boy's minds were elsewhere. "Hello? Earth to tweedle dee and tweedle dumb." Hermione said waving her hands at the two boys. She glanced behind her, wondering what they were staring at. "What?"

"Did you seriously share a wagon with those snakes?" Ron asks, arms waving around his head. Ginny had to take a step back in order to not be hit. She rolls her eyes at her brother.

"Seriously Ron? Who cares. She doesn't even remember them, and she shared a wagon. Whoop-dee-do. No one cares." Hermione stared confused as Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother.

"No one cares? Ginny do you realize how much trouble those snakes had caused us!" Harry asked, his anger getting the best of him. Ginny swore under her breath. Not wanting to get into a fight this early into the school year, she linked arms with her best friend.

"Ready to tackle the inside Mione?" Ginny asks. Hermione smiles graciously at her and nods her head. As the two step away from the boys, Ginny lets out a sigh. "I swear, he's gotten worse since we've broken up."

Hermione laughed as the two headed inside, passing the three students that Hermione had rode with. When they were seated at the Great Hall, Hermione turned to look at her fiery haired friend. "Who were the three I rode with?" Hermione asked. Ginny turned to look at the table behind them, spotting the three Slytherins easily.

"Slytherins. Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy." Ginny said. Sure she didn't like the snakes. However she didn't hate them like her brother and ex do. She was tired of the feud that was between the two houses. Yeah, the Slytherins who had become death eaters and sided with Voldemort fucked up. Big time. Doesn't mean they were scum on earth. Ginny felt that people could change, even if they didn't want to, they had the chance change. And she was hoping her friends could see her point. And if not them, then maybe the Slytherins could change. But, Ginny wasn't betting on either.

"They sound familiar..." Hermione trailed off, raking her brain for some memory of them. "You guys spoke of them, didn't you?"

Ginny nodded and quieted her voice as the first years walked inside. "Draco had been Voldemort's pet, so to speak. You were tortured in his house." Ginny said quietly. Hermione glanced down at her forearm, the word Mudblood was etched into her skin. It no longer hurt, but the scar remained.

"Do we hate them?" Hermione asked curiously. At this point, she didn't hate anyone. Whatever anyone had done to her in the past, was in the past. She was only looking forward to the future and holding grudges she couldn't even remember would be pointless.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't. They fucked up, we all do at some point in time. I'm over it and giving everyone a clean slate. I can't live holding grudges with people that in the next moment, they might be gone." Ginny's eyes turned sad, remembering the feeling of sadness as it washed over her as she had been told of Fred's death. She shook the memory from her mind. "Harry and Ron, however, they're a different story. They do. And I feel like nothing will change that. Personally, I've always thought Blaise over there had been rather hot. But don't tell the boy's I've said it." She laughs, glancing over towards the dark skinned boy.

Hermione smiles at Ginny. She knew she could count on her for anything. And she regretted bitching at her earlier. But Ginny was right. You can't live your life holding grudges or regretting what you've done or didn't do. All you could do was move forward. Which is exactly what Hermione was going to do.

* * *

_Okay, so how was it? What did you like, what didn't you like? Should i continue? Let me know(:_


	2. The Misguided Snake

**Ahhh, so i am so sorry guys! i've been so busy with school ended. No worries though, eleven days left of school and then i will have the summer to write this story:) This is a short chapter, i really just wanted to give you guys something. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed the first chapter!(:**

* * *

2.

"Draco, we're going down to the lake, want to come with?" Pansy's voice rings through the common room. Draco looks up from the book in his lap to glance towards her. She's standing near the portrait door, while Blaise leans against it, not paying much attention. Draco shakes his head.

He watches as the two shrug and leave, the common room regaining it's silence once more. For the past week, Draco had spend most of his free time in the common room or in his room. He hated walking around the school where the war had taken place just a year ago. He hated the way others looked at him when he passed them. They looked at him as if he were Voldemort himself. It wasn't the best feeling in the world.

"Just because you're moody, doesn't mean you should sulk in my common room day in and day out." Draco turns his head to face his former potion's professor, and godfather. Snape's portrait hung in the common room, as well as the Headmistress' office. It usually stood empty in the dungeons, however today, Snape felt the need to make his presence known.

"Last time I checked, this was not your common anymore, Professor." Draco sneers, closing the book, and placing it back onto the bookshelf. But Snape was right of course, Draco couldn't spend his year cooped up in this room. He would surely go mad. "But yes, yes, I know your intentions are good. I'll do something today." Draco says, then walks through the door.

Outside the comfort of the common room, Draco's mood deflates. Who was he trying to kid? Everyone in this school either hated him, were afraid of him, or thought he was a god. And for the last part, only a small amount of newbie Slytherin thought so. Rarely anyone treated him normally. Blaise and Pansy did, which he was thankful for, but he wished more did.

He walked down the long corridors until he reached the Great Hall. He could go out to the lake to find Pansy and Blaise, but he didn't want too. So instead he walked down the corridors until he passed the library. He should go inside and catch up on his Herbology essay, Draco thought to himself. He stops, looks back towards the door, then sighs and heads inside. Sitting at one of the tables, Draco takes a stray piece of parchment from the table, and a quill, and begins his essay. It isn't long, however, before he is interrupted.

The whispers started quietly at first, and Draco attempted to ignore it. However, it progressively got louder. "Look, I can't see his mark. Are you sure he was marked?" He heard a girls voice ask in a hushed tone.

"Abigail, he obviously was marked, we watched him take you know who's side last year." A guy's voice this time.

A sigh. "Yeah, but, maybe he wasn't marked." There was a few other mumbles, but Draco had had enough. Getting up fiercely, he knocks the ink over, splashing ink all over his essay. _Forget it, _he thought, _I'll just rewrite it later. _Walking over to the sounds of the whispers, Draco finds a guy and girl, most likely fourth years, standing behind a bookshelf.

"Can I help you?" Draco sneers, his hands clenching in fists. The girl looks frightened, but the boy tries to stand tall. The two are in Ravenclaw colors; _not very bright, if they thought I wasn't going to hear them. _

The boy bites his lip, then crosses his arms. "No, why would we have a problem with you?" the young student asks. Draco clenches his hands again, and the girl looks down at them and gulps. Anger rising in him, he pushes up the right sleeve of his shirt in order to expose the dark mark that laid like an ugly scar on his body.

"Is this what you're fucking looking for?" He asks. The girl's eyes widen, as do the boy's. But Draco was already furious, and he needed to scare these kids. Grabbing the boy by the throat, he slams him into the bookshelf. "Next time, leave your fucking thoughts to yourself." He said, pushing him once more than letting go and walking away.

Draco slams the door to the library closed, and then rushes down the hallway. He should never have left the common room. He was pissed at himself, letting Snape get to him like that. In the back of his mind, a small voice struggled to get him to calm down, but he ignored it. Without even thinking, he turns the next corner sharp, and smacks right into something. Or rather, someone.

"Oomph." Hermione says, falling onto her backside. As confusion settles in, she blinks a few times and finds herself staring at the blonde haired Slytherin she had seen quiet a few times since they had returned to Hogwarts a week ago. He had fallen on his backside as well, clearly taken aback from this encounter. Getting up quickly, Hermione sticks a hand out to the blonde.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going." Hermione says politely. For a moment, Draco just stared at her, then he remembered. _She doesn't remember, _Pansy had said. Taking Hermione's hand, he lets her pull him to her feet.

"It doesn't matter, it was my fault anyhow." Draco says hasty, before nodding to her and storming down the hallways. Neville, who had witnessed the encounter, stares at Hermione in disbelief.

Hermione begins walking back towards the library, however when she doesn't hear footsteps behind her, she stops at faces Neville. "What's up?"

Neville closed his mouth, which had been hanging open, and shook his head. He walks the small distance between the two and stares at her. "Do you realize who that was?" He asks.

Hermione rolls her eyes. She should have known that Neville would say something. In the week she had re-met him, she already knew how he ticked. She found out he used to be a coward, however when he had returned to school last year with the war going on, he had toughened up. "That was Draco Malfoy, am I correct?" She asks innocently. She gets a nod in return as the two open the doors to the library to find an empty table. "He's in my potions class. And my ancient runes class."

"We don't like him Hermione. You might not remember all that he did to us, but I do." Neville says. Hermione frowns. It was still a touchy subject and she knew that Neville knew that at well. When a few moments pass and Hermione doesn't contribute, Neville looks over and sees the expression on Hermione's lips. "Oh shit, Hermione. I didn't mean it to come out like that. I just meant-"

Hermione holds up a hand. The hushed tones of the library fills the silence placed between the two. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing. And yeah maybe Malfoy did do something to me, but I give people second chances. I'm not going to judge someone when I can't even remember what they did."

Neville stared in disbelief at the Gryffindor. Sure, Hermione was always known to be kind and forgiving, but going this far...he shook his head.

Over the course of the next week, nothing changed. Students still ignored Draco; Pansy, Blaise, and now Theo attempted to cheer up Draco, and Draco still ignored them. All was well at the castle. It was Friday, last period, and Draco sat in potions class as Professor Slughorn droned on and on about the new way they would be working this year.

"For the rest of this semester, we will be working in pairs of two, now before any of you get up to pick your partner, I should inform you that I have already picked them." The class groans as Professor Slughorn clears his throat and begins naming off students. "Theo Knott, you'll be with Tracey Davis. Jake Lexu, with Hannah Grace; Draco Malfoy you'll be with Hermione Granger."

* * *

**Okay, like i said, short. But let me know your thoughts(:**


	3. The Bailed On Princess

**A/N: Alright, i'm pretty sure ya'll all hate me. I've been so caught up with everything and not wanting to write. But i have the idea for the next chapter and will start writing it later on today. I swear it, i'll have the next chapter up by next ****week. Please read and review. It'll mean a lot to me.**

** Marissa.**

* * *

3.

The room grows quiet as Professor Slughorn continues to read off the names. Draco immediately glances at Pansy, as her name is called to be paired up with Potter. Pansy looks pissed. As does Draco. Why were the the of them to be the only ones paired up with Gryffindors?

"Uhm, excuse me professor, but why is it the four of us are the only ones to be paired up with ones of the opposite house?" Harry's voice rang through the room. It seemed to echo off the walls. Everyone stared, Draco rolled his eyes. Of course he would be the one to complain about being paired up with a snake.

Professor Slughorn looks up from his list, his head cocked to the side; like he was confused with the question. "Why, I've paired each of you up by your academic scores. There isn't a problem with who I've paired you up with, now, is there?"

Harry grimaces as he shakes his head. Getting up, the entire class moves to sit beside their partners. Neither Harry nor Pansy seemed delighted to sit next to each other. Draco scowled as he stood and moved to sit besides Hermione. Hermione, who had been reading under the table as the names were called, closed the book and looked up to greet his partner. However, as she watched the blonde sit with the painful expression on his face, she decided to keep quiet.

"Now, class, your first assignment will be to research a potion, any potion you want, and to write your own directions on how to make it. You and your partner will then switch off with another partner on Monday and preform the potion. So neat handwriting, and write good enough directions so the group who gets it will be able to preform the potion. Any questions?" The bell is rung at that moment, and the entire class gets up to leave. As everyone tries to get out the door, Draco hangs back, avoiding everyone. Well, not everyone. Hermione stands beside him.

"So, do you want to work tonight on the essay? So we don't have to work on it this weekend?" Hermione asks, cocking her head to the side. Draco doesn't even look up from his bag.

"I've got a Quidditch game tonight, no can do." Hermione nods, remembering Ginny had mentioned the game earlier that week. It was the first game of the season, and Hermione had promised she'd go anyway.

The two walked out the door, and Hermione walked beside Draco, in order to figure out when they could work tomorrow. "Oh true, I forgot about the game. Well, what about Saturday?"

Draco sighs, he would have to get rid of this Gryffindor. "Yeah, Saturday works, I'll meet you at the library at noon." Hermione nods, and watches as the blonde rushes down the hallway, without another glance back.

Hermione stares until the blonde is out of sight. She didn't understand why he was acting so strange. Sure they had there past, but if Hermione was able to act normal, why couldn't he? _Because he still remembers, _a small voice said. Hermione's mood plummeted. The voice was right. If she hadn't lost her memory, would she be any different?

That night, Hermione made her way down to the Quidditch pitch with Luna, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. It was the first game of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin and there wouldn't be a seat open. This was always the game everyone looked forward to. But Hermione just couldn't keep a smile on her face. She still felt down from earlier, and she couldn't get her mind off it.

"What's wrong Hermione? You're awfully quiet tonight." Luna asks, glancing back towards Hermione, her head cocked to the side.

Hermione shrugs and places a fake smile on her face. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking about my Herbology essay I completed today. I'm pretty sure I left something out." It wasn't a total lie, Hermione had been worried about that just the same.

Neville chuckles and slings an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "I read over that essay, trust me, you didn't leave anything out." He says with a smile. Hermione forces a smile, and nods; the group of them making their way up into the stands.

Both teams make their way onto the fields, and Hermione's eyes linger on Draco's figure. As if feeling her gaze, Draco looks up, finding her easily in the crowd. The sound of the whistle breaks their eye contact, and Draco's attention returns to the game. Hermione watches her friends play fiercely against the snakes. However, when Hermione finds that a certain redhead keeps looking into the direction of a certain Slytherin, Hermione's thoughts begin to spin. What was Ginny doing? She just missed a pass that another player threw towards her because her mind was elsewhere. Oh Ron and Harry were going to chew her out later because of it, Hermione thought as Slytherin scores another ten points.

After an hour and a half, the houses were tied, 120 to 120. Hermione found both Harry and Draco looking around, searching for the snitch. And just as Gryffindor scores another ten points, Draco's eyes go wide as he finally finds the tiny golden ball.

Flying past Blaise, Draco maneuvers around the field, trying to catch the snitch. Harry, seeing that Draco had found it, heads towards him. The two were neck and neck, each glancing back toward each other as the snitch fell to the ground and Draco and Harry both dove towards the ground, hands outstretched.

Funny, Hermione thought, this was how Harry first caught the snitch. She remembered watching Harry at eleven, being the youngest Quidditch player in a century, dive toward the ground, in order to catch the snitch. And when the Slytherin next to him pulled up, Harry had pulled up seconds later, standing up on his broom. And then, just as Harry's weight became to much, he had fallen, and nearly swallowed the snitch in the process. However, overall, Harry had caught the snitch and Gryffindor had won.

Hermione let out her breath, she hadn't noticed she'd been holding. Her head felt as if she was under water, and the field around her began to sway. The last thing Hermione remembered, was Draco catching the snitch, before plummeting into darkness.

When Hermione opened her eyes, she found three sets of concerned eyes staring down at her. "What, what's going on?" Hermione asks, sitting up. Relief floods over her friends face. Harry runs off to get the nurse, while Ginny scoots her chair closer.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asks. Hermione glances around, Ron and Ginny were no longer in their Quidditch gear, and Hermione found Harry was no longer in his gear either, as he came back with Madam Pomfrey.

"How are you feeling, dear?" The nurse asks, repeating Ginny's question.

Rubbing her eyes, Hermione yawns. "A bit tired, but I feel fine otherwise. What happened? Last I remember I was at the Quidditch pitch," The memories began flooding back. "Draco had caught the snitch and...oh my god. You guys," Hermione looked around frantically at her friends. "I remember. I remembered something from our first year. I remembered your first game Harry!" Hermione says, gripping Harry's hand. Shock spreads over the four faces.

"You remember something?" Harry asks, slowly, as if Hermione might have mistaken.

"Yes! When I saw you and Draco both going after the snitch, I remembered when you and that Slytherin boy both went after it and you nearly swallowed the snitch!" Hermione says.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny stand, walking over to stand next to Madam Pomfrey as she rushes off to get Hermione medicine for her headache.

"Can it be true?" Harry asks the nurse. "Can her memory really be coming back?"

Madam Pomfrey closes her eyes. "I'm not sure deary. The result from being back here might have jogged her memory, but what she remembers is unsure. She could just be imagining what you once told her." She returns to Hermione with the drink.

Hermione takes it with a smile, and thanks her. When her three friends return, Hermione smiles. Harry bends over to kiss her on the cheek. "I've got to go," he frowns a little. "I'm working on my potions essay with Pansy today and I sworn I'd meet her in ten minutes."

"Wait it's Saturday?" Hermione asks, glancing towards the windows. The sun shown through them.

Ginny nods. "Yeah, it's just after breakfast, I think a little after ten." Hermione nods, drinking the rest of the drink that reminded her oddly of pumpkin juice, and then faced the nurse.

"Madam Pomfrey, am I allowed to leave? I feel much better, and I'll feel even better after I've gotten some food in my system. I'm supposed to be meeting my potions partner in a few hours and I'd really love to shower beforehand." Hermione places on her best puppy dog face. The elder nurse sighs and looks once over Hermione's records.

"I suppose so, just take it easy for the next few days. And if you feel light headed or dizzy, you will report back to me. You hear me?" Hermione nods, sitting up and slipping into her shoes.

"I'll keep an eye on her, don't worry." Ginny smiles. Hermione leaves the infirmary with the two redheads each at her side.

"Seriously, guys, I'm fine." Hermione says, stepping into the Gryffindor common room. As she heads up towards her room, Ginny begins to follow. Hermione stops and turns back around. "Gin, I get that you're concerned. But I really am fine. I'm going to shower, get dressed and get some food. Then I've got to meet up with Draco." Hermione turns and heads upstairs.

In the Great Hall, Hermione finds one plate set up at the Gryffindor table. Smiling, Hermione settles down to eat.

"Are you sure we can't get you anything more?" Hermione smiles down at the house elves, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"No thank you, what you brought was enough for me. Now, if you'll excuse me." Hermione smiles, getting up from the seat and heading towards the library.

Students pass by, most smiling, offering a hello. By the time Hermione makes it to the library, it's a little before noon. Settling into a table near the front entrance, Hermione opens a books and begins to read.

When Hermione reads the last page, she checks her watch, realizes three hours had past. Draco had not yet once shown up. Where the hell was he? Anger seethed through her, but that settled down when she realized she could have been mistaken. What if it was Sunday when she said she would meet him.?

Leaving the library behind, Hermione finds her friends near the lake; Draco no where in sight. And when she goes to dinner that night, Draco leaves right after he finishes eating.

The next day, Hermione heads towards the library once more at noon. And when shes left waiting for an hour, Hermione's anger gets the better of her. _Fine_, she thought. _I'm sick of being nice. If Malfoy wants to ignore me, I won_'_t give him the time of day._

Within the next hour, Hermione finishes the potions essay. She had thought of sabotaging the essay and doing a horrible job, but what would that have done? She wasn't about to jeopardize her grade for Malfoy's stupidity.

When she finishes, she heads back to her room to find Ginny sitting near the fire, waiting for Hermione. "I've been expecting you." Ginny says turning around in the chair, stroking Crookshanks.

Hermione laughs, placing her bag down on a table. "Is that so? And why is that?" Hermione replies sullenly.

Ginny frowns, tossing the cat gently to the ground. "What happened?"

"Malfoy of course. Bailed on me twice this weekend. I had to write this stupid essay by myself." Hermione complains, the two of them heading out of the common room.

"Want me to get him back for you? Poison him? Hex him? Disembody him? I am not opposed to such actions." Ginny grins, throwing an arm around Hermione's neck.

Hermione laughs, falling in step with her best friend. "You know, I'll keep that in mind."


	4. The Guilty Snake

**Told you i wouldn't take so long! (: Tell me what you think.**

* * *

4.

Monday morning, Draco makes his way down to the Great Hall with Pansy, Blaise, Tracey and Theo. The four of them chatter mindlessly, while Draco stays quiet, something bothering him. What was it? Well Draco didn't even know. He knew he had to do something, but couldn't remember what it was. As the five round a corner, Pansy walks into Ginny Weasley, as she walked towards the Great Hall.

"Oh, sorry about that Pansy. Wasn't watching where I was going." Ginny's eyes glance over towards Blaise's for a moment, and she smiles. Then looks back to Pansy apologetically, and walks away. She doesn't glance near Draco. She doesn't acknowledge him at all.

"That was," Theo says, looking at the other, trying to think of a word.

"Weird?" Tracey says, he nods.

The rest shrug. Blaise, Pansy, and Draco were used to Ginny's new exterior with them. She no longer gave them death glares, unless they deserved it, and if she had to speak with them, she was her normal self. As if she had given them all a clean slate; which she did.

As they walk into the Hall, Draco's eyes slide over towards the Gryffindor table, where he found Harry and Ron in deep conversation with Hermione, who looked particularly bored. As the snakes sat down, Draco watched as Hermione nodded her head along to whatever the demented duo were saying, not really caring. Hermione's eyes meet Draco's briefly, but she only scowls and adverts her eyes. Draco annoyed at himself for looking towards them, joins his friends into their conversation.

Last period of the day, Draco made his way down to the dungeons with Pansy and Theo, the three heading towards Potions class.

"So how was working with the-boy-who-just-wouldn't-die this weekend?" Theo asks, nudging Pansy. She grimanced.

"Horrible. First off, he would barely come near me. As if I was toxic or something he could catch. Second, he didn't even like, talk to me. I understand, we're snakes, they're lions. We don't mix. But the least he could do was set aside his.."

"Fuck." Draco said, as he stopped walking. Students walked past him, some glances by. Theo and Pansy stopped as well, looking back at Draco.

"What?" Theo asks. Draco resisted to smack his head with his hand.

"I was supposed to work with Granger this weekend for the project and I forgot. Something's been nagging me all day and I couldn't remember. But now, god damn it." Draco groans, and starts walking again. Theo and Pansy follow behind him, unsure of what to say, so they didn't say anything at all.

_How could I have been so stupid? _Draco thought. He now remembered the conversation he had with Granger on Friday, as he had tried to get away from her as quickly as possible, and how he told her he'd meet up with her Saturday. How could he have forgotten?

Draco groaned, _because I had caught the snitch, making Slytherin win, and myself happy for once. _

The three walked into Slughorn's class, and Draco made his way over to Hermione; who was reading under the table.

As Draco slid into his seat, he opened his mouth to apologize. Hermione stopped him. "Save it, I don't want to hear your excuses." She doesn't even glance up from her book.

"No, listen Granger. I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to blow you off like that."

Hermione closes the book as Slughorn catches the classes attention. "Now class, you will switch your essay with those of another group, whatever group you want, and will spend the rest of the class preforming this potion. You may talk quietly with your partner. Begin." Hermione hands her essay over to Pansy, who had asked earlier if they could switch as she passed.

"Yeah, but you did." Hermione said as she placed the essay in front of the two. Draco recognized Pansy's girly cursive and sighed. The two began working in silence, the two only speaking when they were making notes on the potion. Draco's mind swirled with regret. He didn't mean to forget about the weekend, and now he was trying to apologize. Before the war, Draco wouldn't have even attempted an apology. And now that he was, Hermione wasn't even giving him the time of day. He sighed, glancing at the essay.

On the other side of the classroom, sat another pair who weren't getting along. Harry had a scowl on his face, while Pansy looked about ready to dump the potion over.

"No, no, no." Pansy whispered harshly. "You're putting too much in." She grabbed his wrist before he could dump it into the caldron. "Granger specifically stated that you put in half now, and the other half while stirring."

Harry tugged his hand away from her, but eyed her curiously. He took another look at the essay, and saw she was correct. Hermione had even underlined it. He dumped half of the amount into another cup, and the dumped it into the caldron. The potion turned blue, indicating they were on the right track.

Pissed she was right, Harry glances up to find a smug Pansy staring down at him. "Whatever." he states, dumping in the rest while she stirred.

"You know he didn't mean it, if that's what you're so pissed off about." Pansy's accusation shook Harry, but he didn't show it. What on earth was she talking about? Harry wondered, but wasn't about to let on to Pansy that he didn't know. So instead, he slightly changed the topic.

"It's not. I'm pissed off that the two of us are paired together when everyone else besides Malfoy and Hermione are paired up with the same house." Harry spoke with the same hushed tone Pansy did. Neither one of them wanted to lose points for speaking loudly.

Pansy huffs, reading the essay over. "Oh for gods sake. You're still going on about that? So what, you're with a Slytherin, get over it."

Harry stopped what he was doing, looking back over towards Pansy. Her brown hair was pulled back, tiny strands falling out of the braid. "I wouldn't mind it as much if it was any other Slytherin, well besides Malfoy."

"Well what's different about everyone else?"

Harry looked her straight in the eyes and said, "No one else offered me up to Voldemort last year."

Pansy paled, if that was possible. She had blocked out the war as much as possible. She had nearly forgotten that she had stated, in front of everyone, that they should just give Harry up. Looking back, she regretted it. No one should have died, well besides the Dark Lord. If she could take back what she said, she would have.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to finish this potion and get on with my day." Harry turned his attention back to the caldron, Pansy looked down.

"Just tell Hermione that Draco is sorry." Harry didn't look up, but his mind was restless. What was she talking about? What happened between the two that Hermione hadn't told him?

Draco had stayed quiet for all of potions, however once the bell rang, he grabbed Hermione's wrist, pulling her back. "Granger will you listen to me! I'm sorry I forgot about the essay." His voice was low, he didn't want to attract the attention of others, although he already had. Hermione turned to him, her face full of anger.

"It isn't the fact that you left me to do the project by myself. I don't even care about that. It's that since this year began I have been nothing but nice and polite. God, I can't even remember anything since I was ten and I don't who any of these fucking people were. This year, I'm starting off new. Holding no grudges, having no regrets. I don't care if the two of us hated each other in the past, and I don't fucking care if you still hate me. Just grow up, and act your age. Because if you aren't planning on being civil, neither am I."


	5. The Secret Keeping Princess

**Hey(: a big thanks to everyone who puts this story on their alerts list(: It makes my day(: So read and review, i love to hear from you. **

* * *

5.

Hermione stormed out of the classroom after that. She wanted nothing more than to just find her friends and forget all about the blonde haired snake. But who was she kidding? She couldn't forget him, even if she tried. It was strange, the more Hermione tried to forget about Malfoy, the more she thought about him. She knew of what happened when they were younger; how he mocked her and called her a mudblood, but she didn't hate him. Why was that? She couldn't tell you. She wanted to know what had happened between the two of them. Because his eyes, when she had been tortured, had been pained.

Stopping in her tracks, Hermione's face drops. Closing her eyes, she finds herself staring at Draco's eyes. They're in a mansion, in a room with, well Hermione couldn't really remember the room. But there had been a pain coursing through her entire body, and an even worse pain on her right arm. Glancing down, Hermione lifts her sleeve, revealing the word mudblood that had been carved into her forearm. Was she remembering what had happened?

Hermione shakes the memory from her mind. The image grew fuzzy until it was gone altogether. Walking once more, Hermione makes her way through the corridors, heading towards the common room. She was going to meet Ginny and the two were going to go down to the lake, in order to research the plants for Herbology. However, before she could find Ginny, she found herself face to face with Harry.

He seemed to be out of breath, like he had run to her. "Hey Harry, what's up?" Hermione forced a smile on her face, not wanting Harry to see something was wrong.

"What happened with Malfoy?" _Well, there goes that plan._

Hermione continued walking into the common room, Harry trailing behind her. "Whatever do you mean?" Hermione asked, faking confusion.

Harry frowned, "Seriously Hermione, don't play dumb with me. Something happened between the two of you. So what was it?"

Hermione sighed, "how did you even find out?"

"I have my sources."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Pansy said something about it, didn't she." Harry grinned a little.

"Well, maybe. But come on, Mione, you can tell me."

Hermione laughed, placing her things on a chair that Harry had dumped his things on. The common room was abuzz with younger students. Some glancing at the two returning war heroes. "It was nothing, Draco stood me up at the library and I had to do the project on my own."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Thank god, I thought he had hurt you or something. Why didn't you just tell me and Ron?"

Hermione huffs, putting her hands on her hips. "Oh and are you going to tell me you and Ron wouldn't have confronted him about it?"

Harry looked down. He had been thinking of confronting Malfoy the moment Hermione mentioned it. Was he that predictable? "Oh alright, I won't. But if he does anything to you, you better tell me."

Hermione saluted her best friend. "Sir, yes, sir." Just then, Ginny bounced over to them, putting an arm around Hermione.

"Ready to go?" Hermione nodded, and the two girls left the common room, heading outside. Hermione told Ginny of the conversation between her and Draco during their last period and Ginny was left looking like a codfish. She didn't realize Hermione had it in her to talk to Draco like that. Ginny had known Hermione had changed a lot in the past summer, but it still surprised her. Secretly, she wished Draco would talk to Hermione.

Back in the dungeons, Draco made his way to the common room, angry at the world. Well not the world in particular, just people. Well, not people in particular, just a person. Only problem, he couldn't tell who he was mad at. Himself, or Granger.

Storming into the common room, Draco finds Pansy sitting on one of the green chairs, a book in hand. A few first years hung around the room, talking to each other. Out of anger, Draco kicks over a table, chess pieces flying everywhere. The four younger years stop what they're doing and stare. Red in the face, Draco glares at them. "Leave!" he yells. The four scurry past him, heading out of the dungeon.

"What the fuck Draco?" Pansy exclaims, putting her finger in her book to mark the page. She looks at her oldest friend, wondering what could have gotten him so riled up. "What the hell happened?"

Draco sighed as he took a seat on the couch. He rubbed his face, attempting to calm his anger. "Granger, that's what bloody well happened." He said at last. His voice was still hard with anger, and Pansy just looked at him.

"What did she do?" Pansy asked slowly, not wanting to sent him into rage.

Draco leaned back against the green couch, telling Pansy of the conversation that had happened at the end of Potions. Pansy sat in shock as he told her about what Hermione said. She didn't realize Hermione had the guts to stand up to Draco.

"Do you think she's right?" Pansy asks honestly.

Draco glared over at her. "What are you going on about?"

Pansy held up her hands. "All I'm saying is maybe Hermione's right." Draco looked aggravated and was about to intervene when Pansy continued. "I mean, Hermione is somewhat right. This year, she gets to start over, having no regrets and holding no grudges. She doesn't remember our years at Hogwarts and she doesn't remember the war. This year, I hear a lot of people talking about starting over. I know for a fact that blood status doesn't matter to you any longer, so why don't you just give Hermione a chance at a friendship?"

Pansy waited for the yelling and storming out that usually came along with Draco, but it didn't come. He was calm and in thought. _Could she be right? _He wondered. After being forced a death eater, blood status didn't matter to him anymore. He didn't care what you were. "And have you tried to befriend Potter yet then?"

Pansy shook her head. "I've tried to be civil, it's that bloody Gryffindor that won't grow up."

Draco nodded slightly, and glanced over to the table he had knocked over. Sighing, he flicks his wand over to it and fixes it again. The chess game returning to it's natural self. "Well I mean, you did suggest to give him to Voldemort." Draco grinned. He knew better than anyone that Pansy regretted doing it, he just wanted to lighten the mood.

Pansy shook her head, smiling. "Yeah, well, we all make mistakes."

"Hermione, do you know anything about Herbology?" Ginny asks, walking on her hands. They had been outside for nearly an hour and still, they hadn't gone far with Ginny's project. Hermione sighs, for being the brightest witch of her age, she didn't really understand Herbology that well.

"Not really, I mean, I haven't taken that class in a few years." Hermione cocks her head to the side; trying to see what they needed to do. Next to her, the redhead continues to walk on her hands. "This is hopeless, lets just go find Neville and," Hermione started before Ginny stopped her.

"Wait, Blaise is walking towards this way, lets see if he knows. Aye Blaise!" Ginny says, coming down front her handstand. Blaise walks over towards the two, wondering what they could need.

"What's up?" He asks. Normally this scene would have been strange to anyone who walked by. But for Hermione and Ginny, they didn't find it strange at all. They were, however, some of the only few trying to bridge the gap between the two houses.

"Are you in Herbology this year?" Ginny asks, involuntary brushing her fingers through her hair.

Blaise nods his head. "But if you need help in it, I'm at the bottom of the class." Ginny sighs and nods.

"Oh, alright. Never mind then, because the two of us are stuck." Ginny frowns, Blaise grins at Hermione.

"What, the smartest witch of our age can't figure this out?" He grins, and laughs; telling Hermione he's joking.

Hermione shrugs. "No one's perfect."

Blaise turns to Ginny once again and grins. "So, uh, I'll see you in class tomorrow right?"

Ginny nods, and Blaise leaves, waving to the two girls. Once out of earshot, Hermione turns to Ginny. "Class? What class is this?"

Ginny laughs, nudging her best friend as they walk towards the castle to find Neville. "Potions, he's in my grade for it. Slughorn paired the two of us up as partners." Ginny glances over at Hermione who's smiling. "Oh stop it! Don't give me that look!"

Hermione laughs, "You likeeeeee him. Oh yes you likkeeeee him!" She sings, running off towards the castle. Ginny rolls her eyes, chasing after her.


	6. The Friendly Snake

**So let me just tell you i have such a good idea on how to get Hermione and Draco together, because if you haven't noticed, they will be at some point(: Anyway, i really can't wait to write up to there and everything. Anywho, read and review(: Also, a big thanks to everyone who added this to your alerts and favorites(:**

* * *

6.

The week drones on, and Draco finds potions class quite quiet without Hermione's little comments here and there. She had kept to her word though, without Draco making an effort, she would continue to ignore him. Not that Hermione enjoyed this week at all. She hated it. She was bored in class and wished she could strike up a conversation with the snake, although she wouldn't.

Friday morning, Draco walked to his first period, finding a pair of arms snake their way around him. Judging my the manicured fingers, he reckoned they belonged to a certain Greengrass. "Daphne?" He guessed. She giggled, telling Draco he was correct. He unlatched her arms from his torso, and turned to take his seat next to Pansy.

"So Draco," Daphne sang. Draco looked up, finding a pair of brown eyes locked on his. Her brown hair was hanging forward, the tips lightly brushing against Draco's hand. He blew them away. "I was thinking, we should hangout tonight." She blinks her eyes, her attempt at a flirty manner, which results in her seeming as if she's got something in her eye.

Pansy coughs lightly to hide her laugh. This time last year, Pansy and Daphne had been friends. But, things change. Draco glances from Pansy to Daphne. "Can't Quidditch game tonight. Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff. Didn't you know?" Draco says a bit over dramatically. Like he was so into the game. Daphne huffs.

"Then Saturday?" _Shit. _Draco thought. _Hmm, how to get rid of that offer. _

"I uh, can't. I already have plans." At this, Pansy looks up at Draco. A small smirk on her face, wanting know to how he'd get himself out of this.

"Yeah? And what are you doing then?" Daphne was ruthless. When she wanted to do something, she planned on getting it. Only two minutes until class started, he had to come up with a plan.

"I'm meeting Granger at Hogsmeade. We're working on a potions project together. Which means I'll be swamped Sunday as well." Beside him, Pansy turns to now stare at him. Before Daphne has time to object, Professor Sprout calls the class to attention.

The two start class in silent, however, when Pansy gets the chance, she goes for it. "So you're hanging out with Granger Saturday?" She raises an eyebrow at Draco, and Draco bites the side of his mouth.

Draco smiles. "No, but I have a really good idea on how to stop us from fighting."

Later on that day, Draco waltzed into Potions, a slight grin on his face. He had been a tad bit giddy all day, excited to talk to Hermione. Though he hid it well. He didn't want the other snakes to ask questions. As always, Hermione was already seated at her desk, reading under the table.

Meeting Pansy's eyes across the classroom, Draco nods, sitting next to Hermione. Hermione glances up, cursing herself afterward. She was supposed to ignore him, not look at him.

"Alright class," Professor Slughorn said. "Your weekend project is in the proposal on your desks. Turn to page 114 in your books and we will go over what you will need to do. And then you're on your own. Keep the talkativeness to a minimum, and we won't have a problem. I've got a headache and want to get on with the weekend." The class turns to the pages the Professor mentioned, and began to get their things ready for the potion.

Draco and Hermione began to work together in silence. Draco silently cursed himself. He stood next to the Dark Lord himself and yet he was nervous to talk to a girl? _But this isn't just any girl. _Draco thought. _This is the girl you tormented, and watched get tortured. _Inhaling, Draco glances at the potion in front of him, before stirring it. Around him, murmurs of conversations fill the air. "So Granger..." He trails off.

At the sound of his voice, Hermione jumps a little. It had been a while since she's heard him speak, and it surprised her. She places the spoon in front of her and glances up, Draco's eyes are locked on hers.

"I doubt we'll have time to look over this proposal and complete it and everything, so I was thinking. Would you want to meet up at the Three Broomsticks to go over our project tomorrow?" There, he had said it. Granger didn't need to know that his hands were sweating with nerves.

_ Well that's not what I was expecting. _Hermione smiles, and nods. "Yeah, I, uh, yeah. How about we meet there at noon?"

Draco nods, smiling ever so slightly.

After class, Hermione bounced into the common room, wanting to talk to Ginny. When she finally stepped through the portrait door, Hermione nearly tackled her.

"Someone's awfully giddy." Ginny says laughing, Hermione takes a step back.

"Just happy. Guess what happened today?" Hermione says.

A ton a things passed through Ginny's mind. However, she didn't want to say something that would ruin Hermione's good mood, so she just picked one of the ideas. "Ron finally asked out Hannah?"

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, like that will ever happen."

"Hey! I will ask her out sooner or later." Ron said as he and Harry stepped into the common room. Ginny glances over at Hermione unconvinced. But giving Hermione her full attention, she cocks her head to the side.

"So what?"

"Draco asked me to meet up with him tomorrow at The Three Broomsticks to work on our project." Hermione smiled. Ginny returned her smile, however the two boys behind her frowned.

"And you're happy about this? Please tell me you don't like the git." Ron said, anger seething through him. Hermione's cheeks turned pink.

"No, Ronald. It means that Draco's going to try to act his age for once. I told you how I blew up at him," the memory made Ron smile, "and now he's going to show me he's going to try."

Harry stepped forward to put an arm around his best friend. "But Mione, what if he does something to hurt you? What if he's doing all this just to hurt you later?" Hermione glanced over towards the raven haired boy. That thought had never crossed her mind. Now, however, it occurred to her that maybe Draco was just setting her up for her to get hurt. Another thought crossed her mind.

"Well, if he hurts me, I give you permission to be my backup after I go after him." Harry smiles, glancing from Hermione to Ron. The three of them would always be the golden trio, even though relationships changed. The three of them went on talking, Hermione yelling for them to study, while Ron and Harry bored her with Quidditch talk. The three of them were so into what they were talking about, none of them knew that Ginny had slipped out of the Common room.

Ginny struts down the hallways of the castle, attempting to find a certain blonde haired snake. Whistling to herself and swinging her hands, she turns a corner, knocking her arm into someone. "Oh jeez, sorry about that." Pansy turns to find herself staring at Ginny. _Perfect. _

"Oh, no worries. Actually, I'm glad I ran into you" Ginny says, flipping her hair to the back of her. Pansy raises an eyebrow, now this had shocked her.

"Really? How come?" Pansy asks. The hall was quiet. Very few students were out here. Either they were soaking up the sun, or hiding in their common rooms.

Ginny knew Pansy was changed now, and knew blood didn't matter. To a lot of snakes, it didn't matter anymore.

"Well, you're going to the game tonight right?" She asked. Pansy had a look of confusion placed on her face, but nodded her head. It was Slytherins against Hufflepuff.

"Course I am, why do you ask?"

Ginny shrugged. "Wanted to know if my friends and I could sit with you guys. Your side has a better view of when Slytherin walks out, and none of us are really friends with any Hufflepuff's." Now, Pansy's eyebrows raised in a surprised manor. "And we're friends?"

Again Ginny shrugged. In Ginny's eyes, she was becoming a lot more friendly towards the snakes. She wanted to become friends with them. Especially to a certain snake. Even in the summer, all Ginny would think about was how this year was going to play out and think about how by the end of the year she would befriend them. Now, was her chance. "I feel we are on the verge of it, otherwise this would be quite awkward. Nonetheless, I think we have a good chance at friendship. Maybe even you and Harry." Here, Ginny wiggled her eyebrows playfully, while Pansy's cheeks deepened in color a tad. "So, can we sit with you?"

Pansy thought over her options. She no longer thought of the lions as bad people. She no longer hated them, nor did she hate anyone else really. She wanted to help stop the tension between the two houses, and knew this would help it. Plus, getting on better terms with Potter would help her communicate better with him in class. Finally, Pansy nods her head. "Sure, so long as Potter and Weasley play nice. I don't have a problem with Hermione, I know she wants to befriend us. It's the boys I am worried about. If they aren't going to be nice, make sure to tell them they aren't welcomed." Pansy smiled.

Ginny nodded. She knew Pansy would probably have a condition or two. "And now my second question, where might Draco be?"

Pansy quirked an eyebrow, but this question hadn't been as strange as the last. "He and Blaise are probably outside. They left for the lake earlier, and are probably on their way back now to get ready for dinner and such. But check the courtyard." Ginny smiled at the mention of Blaise's name, which did not go unnoticed to Pansy. Thanking Pansy, Ginny headed outside to find the boys.

After ten minutes of searching and talking to two very sketchy Slytherin third years, Ginny found the two boys walking towards the south entrance of the school. "Finally!" Ginny says, gliding over towards the two boys. Both glance at each other before settling their eyes on the red head in front of them. "I've been looking for you Draco."

Draco didn't even look surprised. He figured after Hermione told Ginny, she would come talk to him. "Well, you've found me. What is it you want?" Draco watched as Blaise's eyes never left the Gryffindor.

"I see you've asked Hermione to look over the work tomorrow. I just wanted to make sure you weren't being nice to her just to stand her up again." Ginny placed her hands on her hips, staring at Draco, all the while stealing glances at Blaise.

"And you think I'm going to stand her up again? Swear it, I'm not. I want to meet Hermione there."

Ginny grinned. The thought of Draco and Hermione getting together had crossed her mind a few times, and Draco wanting to hangout with her made that all the more possible. "You better not. Hermione's already said Harry, Ron and I can go after you after she's done with you." Draco laughed.

"Potter and Weasley, I'm not afraid of. You and Hermione however, now I might piss a little if I had to go up against you two." He laughed again, seeing Ginny smile. "But I swear I'm not trying to hurt Hermione."

Ginny glanced from Draco to Blaise. Her eyes lingering on the dark skinned boy a little longer, before returning her gaze to Draco. "Good then, that's all I wanted to know. Now, I've got to get ready before dinner." She starts to walk away, then stops and turns back towards them. "Oh, and good luck tonight boys. We'll be cheering for you." Grinning, the red headed Gryffindor walks into the castle. Blaise watches the girl go, before turning to his best friend.

"Aye mate, you think I've got a chance with her?" Draco smirked, looking at his friend. He knew Blaise had liked Ginny, he just didn't realize how much.

"Oh trust me, didn't you see the way she walked away? Swaying her hips like that. She wanted you to watch." Blaise grinned and nodded, putting an arm around Draco's shoulders before the two walked into the castle.


End file.
